


500 дней Питера Паркера

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Wade, M/M, Protective Wade, Romance, Supportive Peter, kisses!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Уэйд был с Питером Паркером 500 дней. Он вспоминает лучшие из них.





	500 дней Питера Паркера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [500 Days of Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376671) by [dabblingwithwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords). 



> Есть группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! с:
> 
> Фанфик основан на этом видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmAHk1OWCgU
> 
> Автор представляет в роли Питера Паркера Тома Холланда, которому около 26.
> 
> [] — Белый  
> {} — Жёлтый
> 
> ¹ Слова из песни SYML — Better.

(498)

Раньше Уэйд любил дождь.

Он не раздражал кожу, и Уэйд не чувствовал стыда и неловкости, надевая несколько слоёв одежды в такую погоду. Питер тоже любил дождь. Он брал Уэйда за руку и тащил его через заполненные тротуары Нью-Йорка, город вокруг них размывался синей и серой акварелью, и Уэйд…

… Уэйд снова влюблялся в него.

Шёл дождь.

Уэйд наблюдал за ним из окна спальни.

У них было достаточно денег, чтобы переехать в место побольше, но им нравилось жить в маленькой квартирке в Куинсе. Личной. Питер хотел, чтобы кровать стояла прямо под окном, чтобы, когда шёл дождь, он мог засыпать под его звук.

Уэйд наслаждался этим, потому что он наслаждался Питером, и, когда Уэйд сел, наблюдая за дождём, он задумался, понравилась бы Питеру эта гроза так же, как гроза на прошлой неделе, или в прошлом месяце, или в прошлом апреле.

Телефон зазвонил в четырнадцатый раз за день, но Уэйд не хотел двигаться с места, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит. Кто бы то ни был, Уэйд знал, что ему скажут, и ему уже надоело слышать это.

Вместо этого он сидел, наблюдал за дождём и притворялся, что Питер был с ним.

(12)

Дэдпулу было всё равно, что он, кажется, никому не нравился, никто его не терпел и не уважал, потому что он ненавидел самого себя сильнее, чем все остальные.

Поэтому, когда Человек-Паук приковал его паутиной к стене в переулке уже в четвёртый раз за этот месяц, Уэйд целиком и полностью ожидал, что герой оставит его там. Вдова оставляла его с тремя пулями в груди, а он кокетничал с ней и _вполовину_ не так много, как с Паучком.

Вместо этого Человек-Паук скрестил руки на груди и сделал тяжёлый вдох.

Почти так, словно они с Уэйдом не были врагами.

Почти так, словно он, скорее, был позабавлен, чем зол.

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе уходить из моего города? — спросил он, явно раздражённый, и Дэдпул _правда_ попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорило перепончатое чудо, а не на том, как синий спандекс обнимал его бёдра, словно он был нужен только для этого (так и было).

— Сегодня или в целом? — ответил Уэйд, пытаясь освободить руку из паутины и дотянуться до катан, потому что, хоть Паучок и был _пиздецки горяч_ , Уэйду всё равно нравилось убивать, и герой будет так хорошо выглядеть в красной…

— Я предлагаю тебе сделку, — сказал Паучок, и это привлекло половину внимания Уэйда.

— Какую сделку? Сексуальную сделку? Потому что тебе необязательно загонять меня в угол, малыш, я готов так быстро упасть на колени перед то…

— Нет! Господи, нет, никогда, пожалуйста, перестань говорить.

— Тогда что? Ты отрежешь мне голову, а я оставлю тебя в покое на неделю? Потому что засунуть меня в мясорубку не прокатит, если ты собираешься мучить меня. — Человек-Паук, кажется, не мог подобрать слова.

— Ты… это уже случалось? — с ужасом прошипел герой, и Дэдпул пожал плечами. Или попытался пожать, потому что паутина была чертовски крепкой. Этот парень сам её делал? Это было как-то по-ботански горячо.

— Несколько раз, — признался Уэйд и был по-настоящему озадачен, потому что Паучок, кажется, испытывал отвращение.

— Это ужасно, — выдавил паинька-арахнид, сжав руки в злые крепкие кулаки.

— Ты серьёзно злишься из-за того, что случилось со мной? — рассмеялся Дэдпул, и, господи, у Жёлтого был счастливый день.

— Конечно, злюсь, — резко ответил Человек-Паук, скрестив руки на груди, и начал стучать ногой, переполненный нервной энергией. — Такие вещи я и стараюсь предотвратить.

— Вот бы ты делал это, когда мне было десять, — небрежно бросил Уэйд, и Человек-Паук замер.

— Когда тебе было _десять_? — недоверчиво прошептал герой.

— Слушай, Паутинник, я пришёл сюда не на сеанс терапии, ладно? Убей меня, выеби или оставь висеть здесь, решать тебе. Я просто вывихну плечо и бедро и выберусь отсюда. — Дэдпулу не нужно было видеть лицо Паучка, чтобы знать, что у него был раскрыт рот.

— Господи, Дэдпул, _нет_. Я хотел сказать, что, если ты перестанешь убивать…

Дэдпул засмеялся, но Паучок продолжил, как будто ничего не слышал.

— … Если ты перестанешь убивать, я буду покупать тебе тако каждый вторник.

Теперь он привлёк _полное_ внимание Уэйда.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь, — прорычал наёмник, внезапно почувствовав злость, потому что это, блядь, было не _смешно_ …

— Не шучу. Слово скаута. Ну, возможно, я не потяну покупать тако каждый вторник, так что как насчёт первого вторника каждого месяца? Я зарабатываю не так много денег, так что это лучшее, что я могу предложить прямо сейчас.

Когда Уэйд ничего не сказал, Паучок начал перекатываться с пятки на носок, как будто внезапно почувствовал себя неуверенно.

— Эм, или я просто оставлю тебя здесь, паутина исчезнет через два часа, и мы сможем договориться в другой раз, — пробормотал он.

— Ты не очень хорошо угрожаешь, — сказал Дэдпул.

Паучок ощетинился.

— Я не так часто угрожаю людям, — резко ответил он. — И я не угрожаю тебе.

— Нет, конечно, не угрожаешь, — кивнул Дэдпул, у которого едва не кружилась голова от радости. Его личный герой предлагал ему провести время с ним? Добровольно? Наверное, у Дэдпула были галлюцинации. Это было единственным логическим объяснением. Никто не хотел проводить время с Дэдпулом.

— Подожди, первое: я мёртв? — Уэйд должен был спросить. Паучок склонил голову к плечу.

— Нет, — позабавленно сказал он, — уверен, мы оба живы.

Уэйд поверил ему. Раньше, когда он был мёртв, ему не было так тепло.

— Ладно, хорошо, если я не мёртв и ты не шутишь, тогда мы договорились.

— Правда? Так легко? — спросил Паучок.

— Эй! Попробуй отказать такой заднице, как у тебя, это невозможно!

— Пожалуйста, перестань говорить о моей заднице.

— Когда ты говоришь это, даже лучше.

— Говорю что?

— Задница.

— Господи, забудь, я аннулирую предложение.

— _Что_? Ты не можешь это сделать! Это нечестно!

— Тогда хватит говорить о моей заднице! И бёдрах.

— Не могу, малыш, это практически невозможно.

— Либо перестань, либо я ухожу.

— Ты можешь немного повертеться, прежде чем уйти?

Человек-Паук не обратил внимания на его слова, перелетев с помощью паутины на ближайшую крышу, и запрыгнул на неё с такой грацией, из-за которой у Дэдпула мог встать. И _встал_.

[Вау, ты жалок]

— Перестань убивать, — крикнул Паучок через плечо, — и первая партия тако на мне!

Он улетел, исчезая во тьме города, и Уэйду потребовалось целых десять минут, чтобы понять, что разговор произошёл на самом деле, что Паучок поставил ему ультиматум, результатом которого стали времяпрепровождение с героем и мексиканская еда, и что он до сих пор был прикреплён паутиной к грязной стене переулка.

— Белый? Жёлтый? Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы видели это, — прошептал Уэйд.

[К сожалению] — вздохнул Белый.

{Громко и чётко! Думаете, мы ему понравились?}

[Если понравились, то он ещё более сумасшедший, чем мы]

Дэдпул не мог сдержать глупую улыбку, растянувшую маску.

— Только представьте, — вздохнул он.

Старушка нашла его немного позднее, разрезала паутину небольшим карманным ножиком и сказала быть осторожнее в следующий раз.

Она была удивительно знакома с распутыванием паутины Паучка.

Семь месяцев спустя Уэйд будет сидеть за столом в её столовой.

Год спустя их с Питером соединённые ладони будут лежать на этом столе.

(111)

Голоса больше не были такими громкими.

Конечно, они всё ещё болтали большинство ночей и говорили ему, как и почему он должен убить себя, большинство дней, но рядом с Паучком они не были такими громкими. Он мог заглушить их.

Паучок был единственным человеком, который смог так долго продержаться в долгой и несчастной жизни Уэйда.

Белый ненавидел его за это.

Жёлтый — любил.

Уэйд впервые в жизни был вынужден согласиться с Жёлтым.

(485)

Питер помогал ему пристегнуть пистолеты, ножи, катаны, и, хотя Уэйду не нужна была помощь, он принимал её, потому что они ещё никогда не участвовали в схватке с кем-то таким большим, и Уэйду было _страшно_.

Он не мог умереть.

Он мог принять участие в любой схватке, в любой драке, зная, что вне зависимости от того, что случится, он сможет выйти из неё живым (или нет, чаще всего он не мог идти, но в итоге его сердце всегда билось).

Но Питер не мог.

Питер Паркер был человеком.

Он был хрупким, с костями, которые могли сломаться, нежной шеей и тонкой, словно бумага, кожей. Его способность к исцелению была дерьмом, по сравнению со способностями Уэйда, и Уэйду было _страшно_.

— Мы готовы, — сказал Питер в коммуникатор, не сводя глаз с Уэйда. На них ещё не было масок, но Питер нежно надел маску Дэдпулу, оставив губы неприкрытыми, чтобы украсть долгий поцелуй. Дэдпул взял Питера за запястье, чувствуя его пульс большим пальцем.

— Ты должен пообещать, что будешь держаться позади меня, Пит, — сказал Дэдпул, и его голос звучал грубее, чем обычно. — Ты должен пообещать мне, малыш. Я не могу пойти туда, зная, что могу потерять тебя.

Питер улыбнулся любимой улыбкой Уэйда, той, которая появлялась у него, когда он был так сильно влюблён в Уэйда, что не мог сдержать её. Она была мягкой, тёплой и нежной, и Дэдпул сильнее сжал его запястье.

— Я буду прикрывать тебя со спины, — пообещал Питер.

— А я буду прикрывать тебя, — сказал Уэйд и натянул маску Человека-Паука на коричневые глаза Питера и его нос пуговкой. Он оставил губы неприкрытыми, чтобы прижаться тайным поцелуем к губам своего жениха. Уэйд почувствовал, в какой момент сердце Питера подскочило.

— Давай пойдём надерём им задницу, малыш.

(83)

— Ладно, мы не будем это делать, — сказал Паутинник, хотя Уэйд знал, что тот улыбался.

Из-за этого что-то у него в груди расслабилось.

Из-за этого у него кружилась голова.

— Правда? Я думал, моя очередь выбирать, — проворковал Уэйд, держа в руках фильм про Лиззи Магуайер и хлопая ресницами, хоть Паучок и не видел этого под маской. Герой провёл рукой по подбородку, размышляя, и Уэйд всегда отвлекался, когда Человек-Паук закатывал маску, чтобы поесть, потому что тогда он видел розовые губы и кончик маленького носика, из-за чего ему становилось тепло.

[Это называется похоть, придурок]

{Или лю-ю-ю-ю-юбо-о-о-о-овь}

— Ага, — согласился Уэйд, когда Паучок одним быстром движением скатился с дивана, чтобы вставить диск — у кого вообще до сих пор был DVD-проигрыватель? — в дисковод.

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом! — воскликнул Уэйд, довольно вздыхая и устраиваясь на старом диване Паучка, забрасывая руки на диванные подушки. Он удивился, когда Паучок, вместо того, чтобы сесть на противоположный конец дивана, сел рядом с ним, прижавшись к боку Уэйда. Когда Паучок был так близко, Уэйда казалось, что на его коже танцует пламя, горячее и настойчивое.

— Уже жалею, — вздохнул Паучок, но придвинулся ещё ближе; его маска всё ещё была закатана. Уэйд не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Паучок издал тихий озадаченный звук и взглянул на Дэдпула, он был так близко, что Уэйд не знал, можно ли ему было дышать.

Он всё равно затаил дыхание.

— Ты не смотришь фильм, — прошептал надломленным голосом Уэйд, звуча испуганнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Паучок долгое мгновение смотрел на него, а затем придвинулся ещё ближе, наклоняя голову вверх.

— Ты тоже не смотришь, — мягко ответил Паучок, и, блядь, у него был такой приятный голос, по сравнению с голосом Уэйда. Он был успокаивающим, плавным, и Уэйд всегда чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда слышал его. Теперь его сердце забилось быстрее. Но это было не в новинку.

— Это та часть, где мы целуемся? — спросил Уэйд и тут же пожалел об этом.

[Тонко]

{Пожалуйста, ничего не испорти…}

— Думаю, да, — сказал Паучок, быстро затыкая Белого и Жёлтого, и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Уэйда в уголок губ. Это было так нежно, что Уэйд с трудом поверил, что это действительно произошло.

— Тебе нужно наклонить голову, — подсказал Питер, и в тёмной комнате его щёки окрасились румянцем, а Лиззи Магуайер споткнулась на сцене, — ты пиздецки высокий.

Уэйд рассмеялся, тяжело дыша, чувствуя головокружение, и покрепче обнял Паучка за узкие плечи.

— Тогда давай исправим это, да?

Уэйд до сих пор вспоминал их первый поцелуй; с ним ещё никогда не обращались так нежно.

(362)

— Ты знал, что мне потребовалось всего десять минут и сорок две секунды, чтобы влюбиться в тебя? — спросил Уэйд однажды ночью, когда Питер лежал на его груди, выводя ленивые узоры на расплавленной коже Уэйда.

— Хм, — протянул Питер, улыбаясь, и легко поцеловал правую ключицу Уэйда. — Быстро ты.

— Я слишком сентиментален, чтобы сказать «Вот и она так говорила», — вздохнул Уэйд.

— Ты только что это сказал.

— Правда?

— Хочешь знать, сколько мне понадобилось, чтобы влюбиться в тебя? — спросил Питер, и Уэйд прищурился, глядя на него с опасением.

— Триста шестьдесят два дня и двадцать шесть секунд? — спросил он.

— Уэйд, столько мы с тобой знакомы, — терпеливо сказал Питер. Он всегда был таким терпеливым. Уэйд обнял его покрепче.

— Сколько? — спросил Уэйд, практически боясь услышать его ответ. Питер целовал его подбородок, щёки, кончик носа, пока Уэйд не наморщился. Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Три месяца, — с гордостью ответил Питер. — Ты чертовски быстро разрушил мои моральные устои.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Уэйда, была такой широкой, что он выглядел ненормальным, но Питер только взял его лицо в ладони с таким же благоговением, как и всегда, и поцеловал его, не отпуская, пока в комнате не стало жарко и Уэйду не _пришлось_ перевернуть их.

— Ты делаешь меня лучше, — сказал Уэйд в губы Питера, вжимая правдивые слова в кожу над его горлом. — Никогда бы не подумал, что это произойдёт.

Питер обнял Уэйда так, как обнимал всегда, когда хотел, чтобы всё происходило медленно, близко и глубоко, и Уэйд укусил его в челюсть.

— Ты заставляешь меня делать это, — прошептал Питер в кожу на лысой голове Уэйда. — Мы становимся лучше.

Уэйд опустил подбородок на грудь Питера и посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Это песня, — с обвинением произнёс он. — Это слова из песни¹.

Питер приподнял бровь, и ему точно нужно было научить Уэйда так делать.

— И что, только ты можешь петь в кровати?

— Господи, нет, — хмыкнул Уэйд и лизнул сосок Питера только для того, чтобы тот начал извиваться. — Но я хочу услышать это.

— Ты… я включал её, — пробормотал Питер, отвлекаясь на ладони Уэйда, проскользнувшие по его бёдрам.

— Спой её мне, — предложил Уэйд, ведя языком по прессу Питера, наслаждаясь тем, как он напрягается от ощущений.

— Попозже, — выдохнул Питер, хватая Уэйда за шею и прижимаясь губами к его губам. — Попозже, — повторил он, — а сейчас заставь меня забыть слова.

Уэйд улыбнулся ему в губы.

— О, малыш, я заставлю тебя забыть своё _имя_.

Он будет помнить вкус смеха Питера на языке долгие годы.

(198)

Они постоянно спорили.

Из-за моральных устоев, убеждений, того, как правильно готовить пиццу без глютена, потому что у Питера каким-то образом появилась аллергия, которая не давала ему наслаждаться ничем хорошим. Вначале их отношения были похожи на американские горки компромиссов и попыток притереться друг к другу.

— Ты сказал мне, что перестал убивать, — однажды произнёс Питер, покраснев от злости. — Ты, блядь, _обещал_.

— Да, и я облажался! — крикнул в ответ Уэйд, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться и не выстрелить себе в голову. Себе, а не Питеру, хотя, когда тот вёл себя так по-геройски высокомерно, эта мысль казалась очень соблазнительной. — Этот парень был насильником, Пит. Я не мог _не убивать_ его.

Питер стиснул зубы, широко распахнув карие глаза.

— Уэйд, когда мы начали встречаться, моим _единственным_ обязательным условием было — и до сих пор _остаётся_ — прекращение убийств, — сказал Питер до жути спокойным голосом, несмотря на то, что у него дрожали руки. — Дело не в насильнике. Дело… дело в том, что ты нарушил обещание. Я не могу быть с кем-то, кому я не доверяю. Я… я хочу доверять тебе, правда, но тебе нужно перестать давать мне причины не делать этого.

Уэйд отшатнулся, как будто Питер ударил его своими словами, и бросил катаны на старый кофейный столик, из-за чего Питер подпрыгнул. И так… так не пойдёт.

Питер был на грани, был готов сражаться, понял Уэйд.

Питер боялся.

Его.

[Ну, а чего ты ожидал? Вы встретились, потому что тебя наняли убить его]

{Он этого не знает!} — радостно прокричал Жёлтый.

[Ещё одно обязательное условие]

{Ты же знаешь, что только убьёшь его, да? Так или иначе? Он покинет тебя…}

— Заткнись, — прошипел Дэдпул себе под нос, и Питер знал, когда Уэйд говорил с ним, а когда — с табличками.

[Ты когда-нибудь встречал кого-то, кто так понимал тебя? Всё было бы здорово, если бы ты не проебался]

{Убей себя. Вам, бам, БЛАМ! Легче лёгкого}

[Самоубийство никогда не вызывало сочувствия]

Уэйд взглянул на Питера, по-настоящему взглянул на него: на его карие глаза, которые становились золотыми на солнце, растрёпанные волосы, стройное тело, которое могло бы переломить Уэйда одним большим пальцем. Питер был таким хорошим, добрым, сильным, умным, весёлым, и Уэйд…

… Уэйд не мог ничего ему дать. Он мог только делать Питеру больно, как сейчас. Это было единственной гарантией в отношениях с Дэдпулом. Но Питер был ужасно упрямым, и он не бросит Дэдпула так просто. Уэйд думал, что убийство точно станет последней каплей и навсегда оттолкнёт Питера, пока они не успели слишком сильно привязаться друг к другу (поздно), но он ошибся, потому что Питер хотел просто, блядь, поговорить, а не расстаться.

{Видишь? Слишком хорош}

[Просто брось его, и мы пойдём]

Уэйд сделал глубокий вдох; ему нужно было быть сильным и убедительным, иначе Питер ему не поверит.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит уйти! Может, тебе не стоит жить с наёмником с расплавленной кожей и ёбнутой головой, если тебе нужны стабильность и лёгкость. Есть причина, по которой герои и антигерои не могут быть вместе, и _вот она_. Ты правда хочешь разбираться со всем этим? — прорычал Уэйд, лихорадочно указывая на себя. — Тебе правда нужно то, что происходит, и то, что осталось от человека, которым я когда-то был? Новость дня, малыш: мне не нужна благотворительность. Мне не нужна социальная справедливость. Если ты в этих отношениях, чтобы изменить меня, починить меня, тогда нам не стоит встречаться.

Во время своего монолога Уэйд подошёл ближе, остановившись в футе от своего парня, и теперь видел в глазах Питера разочарование, медленно превращающееся в эмоцию, которую он не мог распознать. Возможно, вот она. Финишная прямая.

— Мне нравится убивать, — прошептал Уэйд. — Не буду врать, Пит, это здорово. Это единственная вещь во всех Вселенных, которую я делаю хорошо. Я не знаю, могу ли я перестать заниматься этим.

Питер молчал несколько долгих мгновений, и тишина вызывала у Уэйда желание вылезти из собственной кожи. Он терпеть не мог предвкушение, отвращение, которое испытывал к себе, то, как сильно болела кожа, насколько сильно ему понравилось убивать этого отвратительного насильника, чувство _вины_ , которое он испытал после убийства, то, что именно из-за Питера у него снова появилось сердце…

— Перестань пытаться разрушить себя, Уэйд, — нежным, но твёрдым голосом сказал Питер, и Уэйд был так удивлён, что не смог вымолвить ни слова. — Я знаю, ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь быть счастливым, и я знаю, ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь любви. Я знаю. Но я не думаю, что тебе нужна благотворительность, а ты не думай, что я так чист, что не смогу справиться с чем-то грязным. Ты мне нравишься. Перестань отталкивать меня. Наши отношения не должны быть построены на играх, которые нужны для того, чтобы узнать, как сильно мы можем сломать друг друга, прежде чем расстаться. Это нездор _ **о**_ во. — Питер потянулся к нему, осторожно и медленно, чтобы Уэйд мог отодвинуться, если захочет.

Он не отодвинулся.

Питер коснулся щеки Уэйда — там, где болела кожа — нежно, словно пёрышко, но её всё равно жгло, и Питер, должно быть, увидел, как Уэйд напрягся, потому что он хотел отпрянуть. Уэйд поймал его ладонь рукой в перчатке и прижал пальцы к пальцам Питера. Сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-то.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал? Мне нравится убивать, я…

— Об этом я и говорю, — перебил его Питер. — Тебе нравится убивать, да? Так сильно, что ты никогда не срываешься на себе?

— Что…

— Уэйд, я был в твоей квартире. Она вся в твоей крови, — прошептал Питер со слезами на глазах. — И я… я видел этот дурацкий браслет, который ты носишь. С надписью «Что бы сделал Паучок».

— Ты не должен был узнать об этом, — слабо признался Уэйд, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Он на тебе прямо сейчас, — отметил Питер, Уэйд опустил глаза, и, да, чёрт возьми, он совсем забыл о нём.

[Отличная работа, тупица]

Они оба молчали. Питер, кажется, ждал чего-то, для чего Уэйд не мог подобрать слова. В идеале ему бы растаять и просочиться через пол, но он не мог провернуть такой фокус в этой Вселенной, поэтому у него не оставалось выбора.

Значит, они будут разговаривать.

— Я не привык к тому, что у меня может что-то быть, — признался Уэйд, опустив глаза. — После Ванессы я просто… перестал пытаться. Я не заслуживаю такого хорошего человека, как ты.

— Уэйд, — вздохнул Питер, крепче сжимая его руку, — тебе нужно перестать возводить меня на пьедестал. Я человек. Я проёбываюсь. Я эгоистичен, у меня мало денег, я срываю свою злость на людях, которые мне дороги. Мы с тобой равны, понимаешь? Равны.

— Пити, — начал Уэйд, но Питер перебил его.

— Мы равны, — решительно сказал он. — Что происходит в твоей голове? О чём ты думаешь прямо сейчас?

Уэйд выдавил сдержанный смешок, потому что он не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то хотел понять его. Это было едва ли не слишком.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Таблички говорят одновременно.

— Что они говорят? — прошептал Питер, подходя ближе. Всё шло абсолютно не так, как ожидал Уэйд.

— Убить себя, — ответил Уэйд, пожимая плечами, чтобы дать понять Питеру, что это ерунда, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, Уэйд не ожидал увидеть слёзы в его глазах.

— О, блядь, о, чёрт, малыш, видишь? Вот о чём я говорю: отношения со мной — это слишком. От меня слишком много проблем, мой член даже не стоит той боли, которую я причиняю тебе. — Уэйд опустил ладонь и сделал шаг назад, хотя больше всего ему хотелось притянуть Питера к себе. Но именно поэтому он не должен быть с кем-то, не должен _никому_ открываться…

[Это слишком…]

{Непривлекательный}

[Бесполезный кусок…]

— Я не расстаюсь с тобой, — заявил Питер, скрещивая руки на груди, пытаясь заставить себя казаться выше, хотя слёзы на щеках не давали ему выглядеть таким суровым, как хотелось бы. — И если ты не расстаёшься со мной, то сейчас мы наденем пижамы и будем смотреть «Золотых девочек», я дам тебе обезболивающие для кожи, и мы будем сидеть прямо на этом блядском диване, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Уэйд _не собирался_ плакать.

Не собирался.

— Какого _хуя_ , малыш? — спросил он слабым голосом. — Я убил кого-то. Я нарушил обещание, почему ты…

— Потому что ты дорог мне. И ты пытался, я знаю, что ты пытался, и я не жду, что ты резко изменишь свою жизнь за одну ночь. Это займёт время, тебе просто нужно перестать отталкивать меня. Я не уйду, — сказал Питер, сглотнув, и Уэйд не мог ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на него.

— Ты серьёзно, — рассмеялся он. — Вот же блядь, Паучок. Ты ещё более сумасшедший, чем я!

Питер едва заметно улыбнулся, покраснев.

— Так что? — спросил он очень мягко и тепло. — Ты позволишь мне позаботиться о тебе?

Уэйд не плакал.

Не плакал.

[Ты плачешь]

— Конечно, — прошептал он, шмыгая носом. — Если мы можем пообниматься.

— Можем, — улыбнулся Питер, вытирая глаза.

— И я могу подержать тебя за задницу.

— Возможно, — сказал Питер, подходя ближе, но не трогая Уэйда. — Но ты должен пообещать, что перестанешь пытаться разрушить наши отношения. Нам может быть хорошо вместе, Уэйд. Ты просто должен позволить нам добиться этого.

— Вау, — выдохнул Уэйд, подходя ближе, чтобы взять лицо Питера в ладони, стирая слёзы с уголков его глаз большими пальцами. — Я правда тебе нравлюсь.

— Ты правда мне нравишься, — признался Питер, мягко глядя на него. — Ты позволишь мне?

— Наверное, — вздохнул Уэйд — как будто встречаться с самым восхитительным человеком в мире было огромным трудом, — наклоняясь и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Питера, не обращая внимания на то, как болит кожа. — Раз уж ты так давишь.

— Больше никаких убийств? — спросил Питер.

— Больше никаких убийств, — согласился Уэйд. — Только если они _правда-правда_ этого заслуживают.

— У нас разные понимания слова «заслуживают», — вздохнул Питер, но не отстранился.

— Мы поработаем над этим, — пообещал Уэйд. — Я поработаю над этим. Я перестану отталкивать тебя. Я перестану рушить наши отношения. Я могу быть взрослым.

— Насчёт последнего у тебя должен быть твёрдый настрой, — улыбнулся Питер, легко касаясь губами щеки Уэйда, скрытой маской.

— У меня твёрдое ещё и кое-что другое, — хитро взглянул на него Уэйд, и Питер громко выдохнул ему в маску.

— Уэйд, у нас тут трогательный момент.

— Это всё ещё трогательный момент. Просто взрослый.

— Пожалуйста, не порти его.

— Ладно, ладно, — смягчился Уэйд и обнял Питера за плечи, прижимая его к груди и просто _дыша_. Он зарылся лицом в плечо Питера, прижался к нему так близко, как только смог. Уэйд водил ладонью по спине Питера вверх и вниз, пока тот не расслабился; спокойствие волнами накрывало их обоих. Левая ладонь Уэйда в перчатке спустилась ниже, к талии Питера, и скользнула под футболку, замерев на обнажённом бедре.

— Это моя футболка? — тихо спросил Уэйд, чтобы ничего не испортить.

— Может быть, — пробормотал Питер ему в шею, обнимая Уэйда за плечи. — Можно мне её оставить?

Уэйд почувствовал вспышку тепла в груди, резкий пьянящий прилив, который чуть не сбил его с ног. Он ещё ни к кому не испытывал такой нежности. Даже из-за Ванессы его сердце не замирало так, как замирало из-за Питера.

— Тебе можно всё, что угодно, малыш, — прошептал Уэйд. — Я весь твой.

Питер задрожал, водя пальцами по плечам Уэйда, его груди. Уэйд позволил Питеру закатать его маску, и, хотя он знал, что его кожа выглядела особенно ужасно, он верил Питеру.

Он верил, что, если бы Питер не хотел его трогать, он бы не трогал.

Уэйд впервые плакал во время секса.

Они переместились на старый диван Питера, и Уэйд снял маску. Кожа болела, но Питер был нежным, мягким, давал, а не брал, и Уэйд был так потрясён этими ощущениями, что не знал, что ему делать.

Он ещё никогда не был с кем-то таким добрым. Питер давал столько, сколько Уэйд мог взять, и был честным, настоящим и искренним.

(412)

Тони Старк был отцовской фигурой Питера.

Пити мог отрицать это сколько угодно, но он практически сиял, когда миллиардер входил в комнату, и Уэйд не завидовал, правда не завидовал, потому что он видел, как выглядел Питер, когда он сам входил в комнату, и тот сиял в десять раз сильнее. И всё же Железный Гигант был очень важен для Питера. Чёрт, они чуть не умерли и спасли друг друга несчётное количество раз, поэтому Уэйду нужно было сделать это. Не потому, что Тони ёбаный _Старк_ сможет как-то повлиять на его решение, а потому, что Питер оценит этот жест.

И, с неохотой признавал Уэйд, осматривая гладкие стены базы Мстителей, Старк тоже оценит.

— Мистер Уилсон. Вам всё ещё нельзя находиться на территории базы без сопровождения мистера Паркера, — поприветствовал его голос Пятницы, когда Дэдпул вошёл в тёмную комнату отдыха, и лампы автоматически зажглись с появлением искусственного интеллекта.

— Да, но это _важно_! И Старк не отвечал на телефон, факс, электронную почту и почтовых голубей… кстати, они добрались сюда? Потому что это был выстрел вслепую…

— Что ты делаешь в моём доме, Дэдпул? — спросил миллионер за спиной Уэйда, и тот резко развернулся, пытаясь не волноваться. Тот факт, что он разносил грязь по полу, который когда-то был безупречно белым, не помогал. Но у кого вообще были белые полы? Правда? Не все могли так запариваться насчёт чистоты полов, как этот странный красный летающий чувак.

{Визор?} — подсказал Жёлтый.

— Да, Визор, — согласился Уэйд.

— Ты имеешь в виду Вижен, — исправил Тони, скрестив руки на груди, устало оглядывая девяностокилограммового бывшего наёмника, стоящего в его гостиной. — Я спрошу ещё раз: что ты тут делаешь? Сейчас три часа утра.

— Ты должен спать, папаша, — присвистнул Уэйд, обходя комнату, чтобы хоть немного перестать волноваться.

Он не мог стоять спокойно.

Старк заметил.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, тут же напрягаясь. — С Питером всё в порядке?

Уэйд нахмурился, немного обидевшись.

— Слушай, Железный Папа, если бы что-то случилось с моим Пити, я бы не ходил кругами по твоей гостиной, а помогал бы ему. Прояви хоть _немного_ уважения!

— Ладно, — вздохнул Старк, сжимая переносицу. — Тогда почему ты здесь? Спрашиваю последний раз.

Вот и всё.

{Помни, нам плевать на то, что он думает}

[Ложь]

Уэйд сглотнул. Он мог это сделать.

— Я хочу попросить Питера выйти за меня замуж, — выпалил он. Старк, кажется, замер, он весь напрягся и даже, блядь, не моргал.

Это была плохая идея.

{Ужасная! Беги! Скрывайся! ОТМЕНА!}

Тишина продолжила висеть, и Уэйд не знал, обижаться ему или нет.

— Слушай, — начал он, почесав маску на затылке и сделав своей коже ещё хуже. — Я знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь. И ты не уважаешь меня. И не хочешь возиться со мной, и я понимаю, что не могу управлять собой и в лучшие дни, но я люблю Питера. Он для меня важнее всего. Он может бросить меня завтра же, и я всё равно буду хотеть только одного: обеспечивать его. Например, дарить ему корзинки фруктов или платить вместо него за квартиру, потому что мне нравится заботиться о нём. Клянусь, ты можешь убить меня триста раз, и я _помогу_ тебе, если я когда-нибудь сделаю Питеру больно. Но я хотел сделать этот жест. Я… эм, у меня всё. Ну, я могу продолжить говорить о том, что я люблю в нём? Его задницу, его голос, то, как он чихает, когда меняется погода, как ему нравится танцевать под дождём, после чего он начинает болеть, потому что иногда он ёбаный идиот, правда, я не знаю, как ты справлялся с ним, когда он был подростком…

Старк поднял ладонь, и Уэйд чуть не откусил себе язык, чтобы перестать говорить.

Вот дерьмо.

Он как-то облажался. Он проебался.

Уэйд просто хотел, чтобы Питер мог посещать семейные ужины Мстителей, не чувствуя напряжения из-за того, что он хотел, чтобы Дэдпул был там, но _все_ ненавидели Дэдпула…

— Ты… ты же знаешь, что я не его отец, да? — спросил Старк надтреснутым голосом.

Уэйд напрягся.

— Смотри, чтобы он тебя не услышал, — серьёзно и мрачно предупредил он. Старк покачал головой, напряжённо проходя к бару в конце комнаты и наливая себе выпить. Он осушил стакан одним глотком и налил себе ещё.

{Это плохой знак}

— Ты собираешься попросить Питера выйти за тебя? — спросил Старк, нарушая очередную неловкую тишину.

Уэйд кивнул.

— Да, сэр, — пискнул он.

— Не называй меня сэром, — вздохнул Старк.

— Тебе больше нравится папочка?

[Боже. Мой. _БЛЯДЬ_ ]

{ЗАТКНИСЬ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ…}

Старк выдавил смешок.

Это заткнуло и таблички, и Уэйда.

Наёмник практически ожидал, что за такие слова он вылетит на улицу через стену.

— Что ж, чёрт, Уилсон, если ты хочешь сделать ему предложение, то вперёд, — покачал головой Старк, улыбаясь и делая глоток.

Делать глоток — это лучше, чем выпивать залпом.

— Ты… ты не против? — надавил Уэйд, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Старк бросил на него взгляд, но в нём не читалось отвращение, так что это была победа.

— Ты думал, что я скажу нет? — спросил Старк. — Питер — взрослый человек, у него своя жизнь, это его выбор. И я никогда не видел, чтобы он смеялся так сильно, как с тобой. Этого для меня достаточно.

Уэйд прищурился, его пальцы потянулись к ножу. Это не могло происходить на самом деле. Тони Старк, Железный Человек, Папа Мстителей награждал его знаком _одобрения_?

— Слушай, ты делаешь паренька счастливым, — пожал плечами Старк, поворачиваясь лицом к Уэйду и облокачиваясь на барную стойку, задумчиво попивая алкоголь. — Я не яркий пример здоровых отношений. Чёрт, Пеппер уже седеет. Почему-то у вас с Питером получается встречаться. Я не хочу знать подробности! — Старк поднял ладонь, когда Уэйд начал объяснять. — Вместе вы становитесь лучшими версиями себя. Я правда удивлён, что вам потребовалось столько времени, чтобы добраться до стадии предложения.

Уэйд даже не знал, что ему, блядь, сказать.

— Значит, ты даёшь мне своё благословение? — уточнил он.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Да, я даю тебе своё «благословение».

Уэйд тяжело и облегчённо выдохнул, расслабляясь.

— У тебя есть кольцо? — спросил Старк.

— У меня есть леденцовое кольцо, — сказал Уэйд, доставая это самое голубое кольцо из одного из кармашков. — Но оно немного грязное.

— Господи, — простонал Старк и махнул рукой, чтобы Уэйд убрал его. — Вот чёрт. Я помогу тебе, пошли.

Уэйд послушался, бросив кольцо через плечо и покинув гостиную вслед за Старком.

— О-о-о! Мне можно в лабораторию?

— Если ты что-нибудь тронешь, я отрежу тебе руки, — проворчал Старк, но направился в лабораторию с усталой улыбкой.

(200)

Они отправились в магазин за продуктами.

Питер дерьмово готовил, поэтому продукты всегда выбирал Уэйд.

В покупке еды было что-то домашнее и личное, и это было одно из любимых занятий Уэйда.

Питер всегда держал его за руку возле холодильников, «чтобы согреться», а Уэйд всегда целовал его в щёку и вёл дальше.

(76)

Питер любил шоколадное мороженое ради удовольствия и «Ben and Jerry’s Caramel Chunk Fudge Road», когда ему было грустно.

Уэйд забивал его морозилку и тем, и другим. Питер никогда не спрашивал, как Уэйд попал в его квартиру, просто не закрывал окно в гостиной и оставлял записку для Уэйда, в которой просил закрыться, когда тот будет уходить.

(98)

У Уэйда бывали плохие дни.

Он впадал в депрессию, его кожа начинала болеть сильнее обычного, а таблички визжали в голове. Он привык убивать себя в такие дни. Но Питер не отходил от него, неважно, как сильно Уэйд кричал на него, герой просто приклеивался к потолку Уэйда и отказывался уходить.

Он разогревал молочный шоколад.

Он приносил Уэйду еду, новую мягкую пижаму, однажды даже караоке.

Он не уходил, пока Уэйд не почувствует себя лучше. И даже после этого он задерживался.

Уэйд не знал, что сделал, чтобы заслужить такого парня, как Питер Паркер.

(345)

Они играли в видеоигры целых два дня, просто потому что хотели побыть вместе.

(53)

Питер объяснил Уэйду, как работают его веб-шутеры.

(94)

Питер впервые показал Уэйду своё лицо. Уэйд никогда не видел кого-то столь прекрасного.

(145)

Они отправились на Кони-Айленд и прокатились на колесе обозрения. Они целовались, и Питер положил ладонь на бедро Уэйда.

(224)

Питер сказал Уэйду, что любит его, под дождём.

Уэйд думал, что это было ужасное клише, но ещё это было идеально, потому что никто не знал, что Уэйд плакал, когда говорил, что тоже любит Питера.

(490)

Уэйд чувствовал себя так, будто его протащили через ад двести тридцать семь раз.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто умирал.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто был мёртв.

(486)

Это была плохая схватка.

Грубая, быстрая, всё происходило одновременно.

Раньше Дэдпулу бы понравилась такая кровавая баня. Теперь он видел только гражданские потери, разрушенные дома, раненых и уставших товарищей по команде, и, чёрт, всё выглядело так, будто закончится оно нескоро. Кри появились из канализационных труб сначала в Челси, а потом и во всём Манхэттене. Сначала Мстители думали, что будет лучше сдерживать их, но все тоннели метро соединялись между собой, и Кри невозможно было остановить. Коммуникатор Дэдпула всё ещё работал, но Уэйда уже расчленили, три раза подстрелили, и ему всё ещё не доставало большого пальца на левой руке.

Он был раздражён и зол, ведь ему лишь хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось.

Он не видел Питера _несколько часов_. Не видел никого, на самом деле, кроме Тони Старка, пролетевшего над головой, и щита Кэпа, возвращающегося к хозяину. Тут каждый был более-менее сам за себя, и именно этого и хотели Кри.

— Их не становится меньше возле Метрополитен-Музей, — тяжело выдохнула Вдова в наушник, и Уэйд зарычал, прислоняясь головой к двери машины.

— Я очистил Ист-Виллидж, — сказал Питер, его голос звучал устало и натянуто. — По крайней мере, я думаю, что очистил.

— Блядь, молодец, малыш, — заулыбался Уэйд, чувствуя гордость в груди, и поднялся, одним эффектным движением обезглавливая Кри.

— Кто-нибудь может заскочить ко мне, потому что мне нужна помощь? — продолжил Питер, и Уэйд замер, отвлёкся, и Кри ранил его в плечо.

— _Ёбаный_ … — прорычал он, вставив нож в горло этого существа и надавив, чтобы лезвие прошло до паха.

— Уэйд, ты…

— Всё хорошо! Я иду к тебе! Где ты, Паутинник? — Уэйд поправил маску Дэдпула на поясе и передвинул переключатель, ожидая ответа своего жениха. Когда спустя мгновение Питер не ответил, Уэйд начал прыгать на месте, волнуясь и пытаясь не позволить ужасу, который он чувствовал в животе, подняться к горлу.

— Человек-Паук? Твоё местоположение? — раздался голос Капитана Америки в наушнике.

Тишина.

Уэйд не ждал ни минуты дольше, нажал на ремень и попытался не обращать внимания на странное головокружительное ощущение телепортации. Он оказался на крыше «By Chloe», розовый навес превратился в лохмотья. Ист-Виллидж был в руинах, но его малыш хорошо справился: Уэйд нигде не видел бушующих Кри. Однако всё вокруг украшала паутина, где-то она была окрашена в красный, и Уэйд правда постарался не паниковать.

Он изменил настройки коммуникатора на личный звонок и постарался связаться с Питером таким способом. Иногда, когда они были на одной линии, связь становилась неисправна; как он должен был услышать Питера, если это случится?

[Если связь будет неисправна, мы не услышим всех остальных] — подсказал Белый напряжённым и серьёзным голосом.

— Паутинник? — спросил Уэйд, прижав два пальца к наушнику. — Ты здесь?

Помехи, а затем…

— Под… под тобой, посмотри вниз.

Уэйд посмотрел.

Отчасти он пожалел об этом.

Потому что Питер стоял там, как и сказал, его нога была вывернута в колене, а на боку красовался ужасный порез. Как он до сих пор держался на ногах, не укладывалось в голове Уэйда, потому что ему хватило одного взгляда на количество крови у ног его жениха, чтобы понять. Он понял, что всё было плохо. Понял, что, если бы это был он, Уэйд бы уже устраивал чаепитие, ожидая, пока его тело затянется.

Тело Питера не могло так излечиться.

Уэйд, должно быть, сломал лодыжку, спускаясь, потому что ему было больно приземляться, но он едва заметил это.

Питер пах грязью, потом, медью, и, как только Уэйд подхватил его, он упал, его здоровая нога подогнулась. Питер издал жалкий хрип боли, но Уэйд мог поклясться, что его тело всё ещё испытывало шок. Скорее всего, он не чувствовал все свои травмы, и Уэйд был благодарен за это.

— Мне… мне нужна скорая. Бликер стрит, 185, состояние критическое, — выплюнул Уэйд, желая справиться с этим побыстрее, потому что тело Питера тряслось так, будто ему было холодно, и это тоже был плохой знак. Уэйд опустил их обоих на землю и чуть не заплакал, когда нога Питера пошевелилась и его хватка стала такой крепкой, что он мог бы сломать кости Уэйда.

— Ш-ш-ш, малыш, я держу тебя, держись, любимый, — прошептал Уэйд в обтянутый маской висок Питера, прижимая Паучка к груди; его ноги были вытянуты, а голова покоилась на плече Уэйда.

— Дэдпул? Насколько критическое? — раздался в наушнике голос Старка, полный паники.

— Ты можешь сказать нам точное… — Уэйд выбросил наушник из уха, отрезая лишние звуки, потому что Питер пытался говорить, и это было гораздо важнее, чем команда-А, играющая в двадцать вопросов.

— Ты можешь… маску, мне тяжело дышать, — прохрипел Питер, и его голос был надломлен совсем не так, как нравилось Уэйду.

— Да-да, сейчас, — залепетал Уэйд, и у него так сильно дрожали руки, что снять маску получилось не с первого раза. Таблички были до ужаса молчаливы. Уэйд положил маску на бедро Питера и поднял левую руку, чтобы оттереть кровь, прилипшую к бледной коже. Его волосы были спутаны, и Уэйд даже не пытался думать о чём-то, поглаживая затылок Питера. В нём была вмятина, и, когда Уэйд взглянул на Паучка, он увидел, что его взгляд уже стал расфокусированным.

— Эй, — резко сказал Уэйд и встряхнул Питера, чтобы тот взглянул на него. — Смотри на меня, хорошо? Не засыпай, смотри на меня. — Питер сглотнул, часто кивая. Он пронзительно смотрел на Уэйда, словно никогда не хотел отводить взгляд, словно пытался запомнить каждую чёрточку маски Дэдпула…

— Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, — прохрипел Питер, его лицо было мокрым, он закашлялся, зубы окрасились красным, и Уэйд приподнял его, чтобы он не задохнулся.

— _Блядь_ , малыш, ты действительно постарался. — Уэйд старался, чтобы его голос звучал легко, но он был надломлен и уж точно не казался сильным. Он стянул собственную маску, наклоняясь так, чтобы, если кто-то захотел увидеть лицо Питера, он бы увидел только его спутанные волосы.

Питер кроваво улыбнулся, и сердце Уэйда _разбилось_ напополам.

[Он не выживет] — прошептал Белый, и Уэйд так сильно сжал зубы, что услышал, как один из них сломался.

— Выживет, — резко ответил Уэйд, стирая кровь у Питера из-под носа. — Всё будет хорошо, малыш, я с тобой. Я с тобой, клянусь, я с тобой…

— Ты помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились? — едва слышно спросил Питер.

Уэйд кивнул.

Горло сжалось, он не мог подобрать слова.

— Я провёл целую ночь, думая о том, как ты выглядишь. — Питер потянулся вверх, коснулся щеки Уэйда, провёл большим пальцем по ямочке на подбородке. — У тебя самые красивые глаза, дорогой.

Уэйд влажно, едва ли не истерически засмеялся.

— Хватит говорить так, будто ты прощаешься, — упрекнул его Уэйд. Ему показалось, что он услышал, как кто-то подбежал к ним, и Уэйд в одно мгновение поднял катаны.

— Дэдпул, — резко сказала Вдова, тяжело дыша. — Он…

Питер, лежащий на коленях Уэйда, пошевелился, и наёмник почувствовал тепло его крови через кожаный костюм.

— Уэйд, — прошептал Питер, звуча слабее, и Уэйд перестал моргать, чтобы ничего не пропустить. — Я рад, что ты не ушёл, когда я сказал, — признался Питер, и его тело содрогнулось в руках Уэйда.

— Я как жвачка, малыш, прилип к твоей обуви ещё в 1989, — сказал Уэйд, улыбаясь, несмотря на то, что он хотел разорвать мир на части, съесть его заживо, выплюнуть и увидеть, как он умрёт, потому что то, что он чувствовал, было неправильно, то, что его _малыш_ …

— У… У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — прошептал Питер; Уэйд осознавал, что вокруг них собиралась толпа, но он не знал, были ли это жители Нью-Йорка или Мстители.

Остался только Питер.

— Я оставил это под подушкой… Я хотел отдать это тебе тем вечером, когда ты сделал мне предложение, но… — Слова стали неразборчивыми, он замолчал, и Уэйд отчаянно встряхнул его.

— Питер! Эй! Давай, ты не можешь заставлять девушку переживать…

Питер не двигался.

Он не моргал.

Он был абсолютно неподвижен.

— _Блядь_ , нет, эй, блядь, этот ёбаный… малыш, _давай_ , Пити, сосредоточься на мне, дорогой, давай, — умолял Уэйд, бросив катаны, чтобы обнять Питера обеими руками.

[Он мёртв] — сказал Белый.

Жёлтый молчал.

Уэйд не слышал свой крик. Он только знал, что в груди ощущалось давление, что-то горело, было больно, и, _господи_ …

Он достал из кобуры Беа Артур, прижал дуло к подбородку…

Но кто-то забрал у него пистолет, прежде чем он смог нажать на курок, и, чёрт, это бы никак не помогло, не помогло бы попасть туда, где был его малыш. Уэйд практически одичал от горя и хотел разорвать того, кто только что дотронулся до него, но тогда ему бы пришлось отпустить Питера, и он не мог, он никогда не отпустит Питера…

***

Под подушкой Питера лежало леденцовое кольцо.

Красное, потому что клубничный был любимым вкусом Уэйда.

(500)

Уэйд стал хорош в самоубийстве.

Он узнал, что из-за пули, пущенной прямиком в мозг, он восстанавливался дольше всего.

И Смерти всегда нравились их разговоры.

Она сидела перед ним в длинном одеянии, которое закручивалось, словно дым, скелетообразные руки натягивали капюшон на голову. Она осторожно осмотрела Уэйда.

— Думаю, я знаю, почему ты здесь, — сказала она плавным голосом, похожим на мёд, льющийся на гравий.

— Просто оставь меня, — умолял Уэйд, — просто позволь мне быть с ним.

Смерть сделала шаг вперёд и провела рукой по коже Уэйда.

— Ты хочешь умереть? — спросила она, её одеяние кружилось у лодыжек Уэйда. — Я думала, ты хочешь больше времени.

— Наоборот, — рассмеялся Уэйд, но в его смехе не было радости. — Ты можешь отвести меня к нему?

Смерть долгое мгновение смотрела на него. Наконец она улыбнулась.

— Я буду скучать по нашим разговорам, — сказала она.

Смерть поцеловала его.

Уэйд не мог сдержать улыбки, даже когда почувствовал, как его тело сдалось, а затем не осталось ничего.

***

Во тьме две души нашлись, достигли друг друга, соприкоснулись и закончились.

Это была лучшая смерть, которая когда-либо была у Уэйда.


End file.
